Spark-ignition (SI) engines can control torque differently than compression-ignition (CI) engines. Torque generated in a SI engine is primarily controlled through control of air because SI engines typically attempt to maintain a stoichiometric air-to-fuel ratio (“AFR”); whereas in CI engines, fuel can be controlled independent of air because the AFR for CI engines can vary significantly from the stoichiometric AFR over various engine operating conditions. As such, different engine systems typically employ different torque control techniques.
Regardless of the engine architecture, anticipated torque losses can result from a number of engine operating conditions that are consistent. For example, ignition timing can affect torque output, as can the use of exhaust gas recirculation (“EGR”). Yet, modern approaches to torque control differ depending on the particular engine architecture. Accordingly, there is not a uniform torque control scheme that can manage both SI and CI engine structures. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.